The present invention relates to a fuel vapor treatment device that is used for adsorbing and desorbing fuel vapor generated, for instance, in a fuel tank of a vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 2007-146793 A discloses a canister as a fuel vapor treatment device which is used in a gasoline-fueled vehicle in order to suppress emission of fuel vapor generated within a fuel tank to atmospheric air. As well known, the canister includes a casing, a gas passage formed in the casing, and an adsorbent such as granular activated carbon which is filled in the gas passage and serves for adsorbing and desorbing fuel vapor.